


As Though It Were A Dream

by fleen_snape



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleen_snape/pseuds/fleen_snape
Summary: The man you are half in love with turns up at your door one night and professes his feelings.





	As Though It Were A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Smut from start to end. You have been warned ;) Based on same guy as my other fic The Forbidden Client. Apparently writing one fic wasn't enough!!

As Though It Were A Dream

I was in bed asleep one night in the middle of summer, the double French doors were open to the private rear courtyard and a light but warm breeze stirred the curtains and kept me cooler as I slept. I awoke sleepily to the sounds of the garden gate being opened and closed again quietly. Due to the heat I wasn't very deeply asleep so the gate and the footfall roused me easily. A figure appeared in the doorway and I recognised him in the light from the full moon. 

“Hi?” I asked confused. I hadn't been expecting anyone and certainly not the man now at my door in the middle of the night. He came to sit next to me and placed an arm on my other side, effectively trapping me next to him. “This is crazy and I've never done anything like it before but if I didn't just come over I'd have lost my nerve” he told me seriously. I was still very confused but fully awake now and I responded with “What on earth are you talking about?” He sighed and looked away from me, briefly surveying my room in the dim light before he looked back at me and said “I can't stop thinking about you”. 

My eyes went wide and I blushed fiercely while internally cursing myself for doing so. “What can't you stop thinking about?” At this point I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't just having a very vivid dream so I had to have it spelled out for me. I had to know if he felt the things I felt too before I made assumptions. His being here gave me a fairly good idea but once the line is crossed you can't go back to how things were before. 

At this point he became very animated and got up to pace as he talked. “I can't stop thinking about all of our interactions so far. I can't stop thinking about your hair, your body, your eyes, they're so beautifully expressive. I can't stop thinking about the way you smile all the time and laugh at any slightly inappropriate thing anyone says. I can't stop thinking about knowing you a little more each time I see you.” He sat down again beside me and seemed to notice that I was naked under the sheet for the first time and caged me again between his body and his arm. “I can't stop thinking about touching you, kissing you and making love with you. I keep having dreams about it”.

I lay there in shock for a moment just gazing at him while I tried to process this and decide what to do. I decided that a chance like this doesn't come along often and silently thanked the full moon for making him a little crazy enough to make this first move. I moved my arm out around his and placed my hand briefly over his on the bed before i began to stroke gently over it and up to his forearm. He just watched in silent wonder. I moved my hand up to his upper arm and finally rested it on his shoulder. “I feel pretty much the same. I'm really attracted to your passion and depth of feeling. I've loved getting to know you a bit but I'd love to know more and I've definitely admired your body and wanted to be able to be this close to you for quite a while now”. This time his eyes went wide before he smiled widely and gathered me into his arms and held me for a long time in a big hug. His hands moved smoothly up and down my back and mine did the same for a bit till I moved them under his shirt at the bottom. He shivered at the contact of my hands on his skin. 

I pulled back from him till we were face to face and reached a hand up to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment before I moved in to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft but firm under mine to begin. I softened my kisses after a couple of minutes to a more sensual open mouthed kiss. When he responded the same I hummed appreciatively.

It was so sensual kissing him and running my hands over him as he did the same to me that I was getting very turned on and felt myself getting wet. His tongue brushed mine as we kept kissing and I moaned aloud at the contact which encouraged him to probe further with his tongue. As our kisses became even more heated I decided he had too many clothes on compared to my being clothed in only the bedsheet so I started to unbutton his shirt. When I was done I ran my hands up from his waistband, over the dark trail that peeked there, over his stomach to his chest and rubbed thru the slightly greying hair there which made him sigh into my mouth. I pushed my hands up to his shoulders and took his shirt off him as he kept delving into my mouth with his tongue. Having access to his whole torso only made me wetter and I knew I would start making a puddle on the bed soon. 

I pulled away from his mouth but left my hands on his chest as I looked into his eyes and breathed out “I'm so turned on right now”. I dropped the bed sheet given that it wasn't covering very much anyway and his hands came up to my breasts. He ran his thumb over each peak and I gasped in response. He watched my reactions closely before dipping his head and taking my pierced right nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it and then began to flick it with his tongue. I moaned aloud and grasped the back of his head to me, massaging his short greying hair there. He moved to my other more sensitive nipple and I moaned louder, throwing my head back.

He briefly got up and drew the sheet off me before shucking his shoes off and climbing up next to me. He gently pushed me flat before kissing my lips and gradually moving down me, kissing my neck, each breast, the ridges of my ribs and finally my navel before he spread my legs and settled between them. He gasped and exclaimed “Wow, you are wet!” I laughed but it turned into a moan as he stroked a finger around my sensitive pussy lips. I bucked a little when he touched my clit “Oh my God, your body is so responsive” he said with reverence. “Yeah it is” I responded slightly breathlessly “but you haven't seen anything yet”. 

He smiled and moved to crouch down and kissed and nipped at my stomach, then moved down over my hips which made me giggle and I felt him smile against it. He did the same down first one thigh and then back up the other before taking a moment to admire my pussy. “So beautiful" I managed to make out his murmur before he closed his lips over my whole pussy and sucked in my lips and wetness. He ran his tongue around the outside of my lips before he nudged them open and delved his tongue deep into my pussy. I moaned loudly and grasped his head, unconsciously shoving his face deeper into my pussy. He moved upwards a little to my clit and I bucked off the bed a little at the contact and all I could do was moan as he closed his lips over my clit and sucked it while I grew increasingly closer to coming.

My moans and cries grew louder as I was about to come and a minute before I came he switched to flicking his tongue up and down on my clit. My moans turned to yells as my orgasm crashed over me with terrific force and I was vaguely aware of my pussy gushing out moisture which got him right in the face and was licked up as I came. He continued to lick as I kept coming and my body jerked with each pass of his tongue over my clit and I tried to push him away as it became too intense to bear. 

He raised himself up on his knees and swiped a hand across his wet mouth and face to remove the excess moisture while he watched me jerking with the end of my orgasm and ran a hand gently up each of my thighs. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Holy shit! You're amazing”. “So are you! I only came that hard because of what you did to me”. I was still panting quite hard and I opened my arms to summon him up to cuddle me, wanting his closeness. 

He moved to the side of me and kissed me again. I held his face and proceeded to suck the remaining wetness from his chin before he wrapped me in his arms as he buried his nose in my neck and hair and pressed himself to my side. I could feel his still-clothed erection digging into my thigh. I gave him a squeeze before I snaked one hand down to his belt and began to undo it. With just a little difficulty I got it and his pants undone. I kissed him again before I pushed him flat just as he had done to me and kneeled at his side to pull his pants and socks off him. When they were off I dropped them on the ground next to the bed and moved between his legs, stroking his thighs as I admired his nakedness. His balls were a nice size, not too big or too small and his cock stood proudly upwards towards his stomach, thick and on the higher side of average. Smiling, I stretched my arms behind me running them up his legs from his ankles to his hips then up to his chest and shoulders, giving him a quick kiss as I bent over before i ran them all the way back down to his thighs. I moved them to his inner thighs and ran up with my fingernails until I got to his balls and rubbed them lightly with a hand on each side. He had been gasping in anticipation as I moved my hands and let out a deep groan when I finally touched his balls. “I think you might kill me” he almost moaned. “I think you'll love every minute of it” I replied smirking at him. He only replied with “Mmm...oh god!” as I bent to suck on his balls as I took his cock in my hand. I moved my mouth over his balls and then up to his cock and his hands entwined unconsciously in my hair. I licked with the flat of my tongue all the way up his shaft before giving his head a little kiss. He chuckled at that and then I took his whole length down into my throat and he let out a long moan “Jeeeesus!” I grinned around his cock and began to bob slowly up and down on it with my mouth while gently rubbing his balls. He moaned and gasped the whole time. After a while he reached down and gripped my chin to pull my mouth off him. “I'm gunna come in no time if you keep that up”. It was my turn to grin like a cheshire cat. “Can't imagine why” I responded dryly as I climbed up him and straddle his lap just below his cock. I leaned down and kissed him soundly, doing battle with his tongue to give him the salty taste of his own precum. 

With eyes dark with lust he asked “What shall I do with you now, you bad, bad girl?” “If I'm so bad you had better punish me” I replied grinning cheekily. I saw a dangerous spark in his eye for a second before he threw me off him, rose up and grabbed me by the waist and manhandled me into a head down, bum up position. “Mmm, very nice” he murmured before he soundly slapped first my right butt cheek and then the left. 

I cried out and didn't have time to think of anything else before he'd thrust two fingers deep into me, slamming right into my g-spot. He continued to pump his fingers in me and in no time at all I was crying out another hard orgasm into the bed as I clung to the sheets with my hands. He slapped each butt cheek again hard in the instant I came, adding to my pleasure, and grabbing my hips, plunged his cock into me to the hilt to feel the clamping of my pussy on his cock. He let out a groan with each spasm as I cried out with my orgasm and then at the fullness of his cock in me. 

He leaned forward holding me as I came down from my orgasm, holding himself deep inside me but not moving. When I had calmed down enough to speak I exclaimed “Oh fuck, you are so good”. His head came next to mine and I twisted to kiss him desperately before I broke it to beg him to fuck me. “I fucking will then” he responded and began to draw himself in and out of me in a slow pace. “Faster!” I pleaded. 

I could tell he was loving my pleading and rewarded me by going a little faster. His own body did the rest of the pleading for me and soon he had sped up so much that he was ramming me so hard I had moved up the bed a significant way. All I could do was cry out as I met his thrusts and grip the bed sheets tightly. 

Suddenly he let out a groan that was almost a roar and pulled out of me completely. I missed the fullness of his cock in me immediately. I turned my head to look at him and he pulled me up onto my knees just as he was and pulled me flush against him. My wetness transferred from his cock to our stomachs as he took me into his arms like this and began to kiss me slowly and tenderly. After a few minutes of bringing our passion back down to a simmer he broke the kiss to say “I've fucked you like you wanted but now I'm going to make love to you like I've dreamed of”. 

He laid me down flat again and settled between my legs but made no move to enter me again. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me slowly before moving to lick the sensitive spots where my neck met my shoulder. I moaned the whole time because no one had ever done that before and I had no idea how good it could feel. He massaged my unpierced nipple with one hand as he licked me and eventually moved it down to aid his cock to slip into me. 

As he entered me he bit down lightly on the spot he'd been licking and groaned into my neck at the same time as I moaned deeply. He let his teeth go as he began to move inside me and rested his head next to mine with his arms tightly around me and I mirrored his position. He made love to me slowly and gently, stroking the inside of my pussy with his cock as we moaned and gasped our pleasure into each other's ears. 

It was so sensuous but I could feel as his cock repeatedly passed my g-spot and nudged my cervix that it was still going to make me come again. As he rocked above me his pubic bone grazed my exposed clit with each thrust and it was taking me even higher towards my orgasm. After it seemed that he'd drive me crazy with the slowness of his thrusts my moans began to turn to cries as I neared another orgasm and I felt my pussy begin to close tighter around his cock. His groans became cries as well and we came together, our bodies rigid. I was yelling loudly and shaking beneath him and he was yelling muffled into my shoulder where he'd tucked his head. I was aware enough to realise that he yelled in time with the pulses of my pussy as it drew the cum out of him. As we came down our cries quietened to groans again and we continued to twitch in time with each other, his caused by the clamping of my pussy on his softening cock. 

We lay panting, moaning and clutching each other for a long time till I felt the mad beating of his heart against me slow again. He pulled out of me and moved to lay beside me again, trailing our juices over my leg as he went. I didn't mind but I did find it slightly amusing. “How do you have the energy to laugh right now?” He complained. “I'm far too happy not to” I responded. I felt him smile into my shoulder as we lay face to face embracing each other. “Was it as good as you dreamed it would be?” I asked next. “It was amazing. You are amazing. It was so much better than I even imagined” he praised. “I'm so glad you decided to just come over”. “Mmm” he responded sleepily. I reached out to pull the sheet over us and cast a wink at the full moon before I fell asleep too.


End file.
